


Anger Management

by lotusk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, featuring some dudes from linkin park as high school teachers, it sounds nuts but bear with me, kyungsoo is always angry, kyungsoo is angry, references to catcher in the rye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk
Summary: Cranky Kyungsoo and loner Jongin are strangers forced to work together on a project. Chanyeol has a crush on a boy who works at the music store. Sehun is failing Math and Luhan is his very reluctant tutor. Inspired by the movie10 Things I Hate About You.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teatimetaemint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimetaemint/gifts).



> This is only loosely based on the movie _10 Things I Hate About You_ so expect characterization and plot to be significantly different.

“when you're not looking, somebody'll sneak up and write "Fuck you" right under your nose.”  
― J.D. Salinger, _The Catcher in the Rye_

  
"I should have expected that kind of ignorance from a prick like you." 

Jongin heard the brusque words from somewhere behind him - just seconds before a reddish blur sailed past him. It landed, with a resounding thud several feet away from his desk. The projectile had been - he squinted to read the upside down title - an Advanced Calculus textbook. He sighed. It had to be that boy again. The feisty one with the large, intense eyes and the anger management issues. Jongin had been in Stratford High for three weeks now, and he'd already seen him throw two textbooks and humiliate three students with cleverly sarcastic and incisive words. It was true that all three boys had been jerks who deserved the scolding but still ... It seemed like so much effort. He suspected the boy threw things because that would get him into less trouble than throwing punches. As far as Jongin could see, the boy was also the only kid in his year who had the energy and conviction to argue with teachers. All that conflict looked really draining. What was it like to burn with a flame so bright all the time? It had to be exhausting, and yet Do Kyungsoo continued to burn. But Jongin made it a habit to stay far far away from fire so he would continue to keep his distance from the human bonfire that was Do Kyungsoo.

"What was it this time?" To Jongin's left, a slightly bored female voice asked. Jongin shrugged his shoulders almost imperceptibly. He more or less knew what or who (it had to be that rich asshole who always sat at the back of the class with his bunch of hangers-on) had sparked off Kyungsoo's latest fit of temper, but that would require him to talk and interact and that was the last thing he wanted. He'd tried to make it clear from the beginning that he was here to study, not to socialize; but some of the kids in his class were amazingly impervious and kept talking to him despite his frosty demeanor.

"Is he going to pick that book up though? I mean it's not cheap." Amber seemed to be thinking aloud as she twirled her pen deftly with her fingers. He grudgingly admired her cool and devil may care attitude. Amber was an intriguing mix of cool and calm and unique, and Jongin's lack of communicativeness didn't deter her from talking to him; but she never asked him anything personal so he didn't really mind. She always sat next to him in English class, a flash of unrestrained color with her short, spiky brown hair and pink streaks, her multihued bangles and friendship bands. She often wore layered tees with funky leggings and ripped jeans but she never wore skirts - or at least not that Jongin had noticed. And Jongin never said much to people, but there wasn't much he didn't notice. At first, he'd wondered if she was into girls but then he'd seen her and Henry Lau making out behind the bleachers in his second week here. That had pretty much put an end to his speculation about her batting for the other side. 

"He always does." Jongin said quietly. And sure enough, the boy strode past in a bristling ball of righteous anger. Barely losing momentum, Kyungsoo bent down to pick up the tome in a single swift movement before walking back to his seat right in front of Jongin. Jongin absolutely did not notice Kyungsoo's slim shoulders and his pale slender neck, or the five moles that dotted the milky skin just inches away from him. Jongin saw nothing but the words on the page before him. 

"Jongin! Amber and me are gonna catch a movie tonight. You're coming with us, ok?" Long fingers poked his shoulder insistently from behind. 

"No." Jongin didn't look up from the novel in his hands and Amber chuckled. This dance had been going on for two weeks and Jongin always ended up going, much to his chagrin.

"It's 90s movie night. They're showing _Hackers_ , come on, it's a classic! Hack the planet!" Chanyeol's baritone voice sounded loud in Jongin's ears.

"No."

"We'll pick you up at 8.30, ok?" Jongin could hear the grin in Chanyeol's voice - but he knew it wasn't a smug grin because that was not an expression the ever upbeat Park Chanyeol seemed to have in his repertoire. Tall, gangly and boisterous as an overgrown puppy, that was Chanyeol. Jongin had never met anyone as relentlessly goodnatured and unmalicious, and he would normally have been repelled by such open friendliness, but for some reason he found himself going out with Chanyeol and Amber again and again. 

"No."

"Amber it's your turn to drive right? We can be at his place by 8.30? I don't want to miss the starting of the film when he's on the plane and they have that Zero Cool flashback - awesome. 8.30, Jongin, don't be late."

"No."

"Dude, which part of he does not want to fucking go did you not get?" Amber slid her thumb across her forehead in amusement.

"Of course he wants to go! It's _HACKERSSSS_." Chanyeol explained enthusiastically. Jongin sighed, resigned to his fate. He supposed he could do worse this evening than rewatch _Hackers_. 

Then there was a sudden drop in noise levels as students found their seats and conversations tailed off. 

"Morning, everyone." Deeply intelligent eyes watched them from behind black hipster frames, and the thin, blond-haired man smiled as the students responded with shouted, unruly greetings. Mr Chester Bennington was the most popular English teacher in Stratford High and Jongin had to admit he admired his creative energy and boundless charisma (Jongin swore he could've been a rock singer in his past life). He also had a way of making texts come alive as he actively involved the students in the process of interpreting poetry and prose.

"So, we've been reading and talking about _Catcher in the Rye_ for a week now, and I think it's time I assigned you guys some real work."

"NOOOOOO!" There were groans from all around the room. 

"I'm afraid it's YES." Mr. Bennington laughed. "This assignment is going to involve pair work. I've identified three main themes evident in the novel - alienation, the pain of growing up and artificiality. Your task is to work with your partner to find three incidences in the novel which deal with the theme you've been assigned, and discuss how J.D. Salinger explores the theme. You'll have to support your discussion with examples of scenes, supported by quotes from the text."

"Mr B, NOOOOOO!"

"I'm going to read out the pairs and themes now. Work out the logistics with your respective partners and submit a 1000 word collaborative essay two weeks from today." Mr Bennington ignored all the vocal groans and protests and began reading out the names and themes. Jongin listened with only half an ear as he drew a square onto a blank page of his notebook, and started doodling intricate, repetitive patterns within the perimeters he'd just sketched in. His pencil moved tirelessly across the smooth white paper as he worked on his zentangle, and he only stopped doodling when he heard Mr. Bennington read out his name.

"Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo. Theme: Alienation."

In shock, Jongin muttered soundlessly, "What the fuck?" just as the boy in front of him turned around and asked in hushed tones, "You're Kim Jongin, right?" Then, as Kyungsoo's piercing eyes made out what Jongin had just mouthed, he retorted, "What the fuck yourself."

 _It was going to be a long week_ , Jongin sighed.

\-----

Harsh rays of azure white fluorescent light shone down, hurting Sehun's eyes. He had a fairly good idea why he was sitting in his Math teacher's cubicle and he knew he wasn't going to enjoy the next few minutes. Mr. Shinoda's lips were moving but Sehun was trying to ignore the distasteful words leaving his mouth, "You're failing Pre-Calculus. I'm going to give you 2 weeks to improve and if I see no progress, I'm speaking to your parents. I strongly suggest you get a tutor. Today if possible. Call Luhan, he's agreed to help you for a fee." His stoic looking Math teacher tore a page off his lined notepad and handed it to Sehun. The details had obviously been written beforehand. Just a single name: _Luhan_ , written in neat printed script, followed by 7 digits. 

Sehun was overcome by mild waves of panic at Mr. Shinoda's threat to speak to his parents because he was already practically under house arrest as it was. For the past six months, his parents hadn't let his hyung and him go out for anything non school related because of the sins of his older cousins. It didn't matter how much he protested that he was nothing like his cousins, his parents were stone-faced sentinels who refused to release him. They were convinced that if he and his elder brother had a social life, they would either (a) get some girl pregnant (like that was ever going to happen when he was gay? Not that he was going to enlighten his parents given their current state of mind) or (b) flunk out of school. It was simply ridiculous. It made no difference to his hyung who had no social life anyway (Sehun didn't even know if he was straight or gay because he'd never talked about liking anyone - male or female. He didn't think his hyung even had a sex drive to be honest) but to Sehun who was good looking and popular in school, being permanently grounded was like a life sentence with no chance of parole. UGH. For what must have been the 6732nd time, Sehun cursed cousin Eunhyuk for getting his girlfriend knocked up last July (they'd been 17 for fuck's sake, what'd they been thinking?), and he cursed cousins Donghae and Siwon for dropping out of school last August and October respectively. It was (no) thanks to them he had no social life beyond the gates of Stratford High. He hoped his fuck-up cousins all broke out in hives and got a really bad case of head lice. At least once a week. Every week. For the next 15 years. Preferably more.

"I'll work harder, Mr. Shinoda, I give you my word. I'm sure I can do it on my own. I can't afford a tutor." 

"Speak to your parents if you need the tutoring money, or I can talk to them for you. But with your current level of proficiency, you're not going to make it on your own. I'd help you myself but I just can't find the time right now. Luhan is a senior, and my top student. Call him." Mr. Shinoda said very firmly. He was a pretty intense guy who occasionally said stuff that was so funny you wanted to pee in your pants. But mostly, Mr. Mike Shinoda was an intimidating dude and Sehun knew he wasn't talking his way out of this. Sehun could turn on his special brand of irresistible charm and make most people do things for him, or even give him stuff, but Mr. Shinoda didn't have a gullible bone in his body. He could probably make the unknown Luhan do cartwheels for him though, he thought as he exited the staff cubicle, staring at the folded piece of paper in his hand. _Cartwheels and backflips_ , Sehun smiled confidently as he keyed in the phone number.

"Hi, this is Luhan, right? I got your phone number from Mr. Shinoda? About tutoring for Pre-Calculus? Can we meet?" 

"No." Luhan's voice was serious and bordering on unfriendly. It threw Sehun off balance - he was used to people being taken in by him so what the hell was this?

"Excuse me?"

"No, I can't meet. If that's all, I'm on the way to work." Luhan stated matter-of-factly just before he ended the call.

"Did he just ... diss me?" Dazed and more than just a little confused, he stood in the centre of corridor as students streamed past, making their way around the tall, broad-shouldered boy with the blond hair and black roots and elfishly handsome face. Frowning in disbelief, he called Luhan again.

"Did you hang up by mistake?"

"No, I actually just hung up." Sehun heard him give a sigh of ... was that annoyance? Annoyance?!

"Mr. Shinoda said I had to find a tutor by today and that you agreed to tutor me."

"I'm only doing it because I owe him so I wouldn't call it agreeing exactly."

"So I'm a charity case?" Sehun's knuckles were stretched white as he gripped his phone tightly.

"I never said that. Look, I really am on the way to work. I'll be at Alma Public Library at 3.45 tomorrow afternoon. Show up, or not. It's all the same to me."

"How much are you charging ...? What the fuck? He did not just hang up on me again!" 

Sehun wasn't sure if he was furious with the other boy, but it gave him an unreasonably large amount of satisfaction crushing the piece of paper with Luhan's details on it and flinging the crumpled mess into the bin. If he could've deleted the name and number from his phone, he would've done it. But unfortunately, he was still failing Pre-Calculus. So he gathered up all the fury he felt for the rude asshole, stuffed it into a box and buried it in his subconscious. No matter how obnoxious this Luhan was, he still needed his help so he would deal. And by the time this whole tutoring ordeal was done, Sehun would have him wrapped around his finger, whoever he was. _Cartwheels and backflips._ He would turn the tables and be the one who hung up on Luhan.

As he walked out of the school building and into the autumnal sunlight, he briefly considered asking his hyung to help him with Math but the older boy was so volatile and impatient and sharp-tongued. Nope, he wasn't that desperate to pass Pre-Calculus that he'd ask his hyung to tutor him. Either way Sehun looked at it, he was screwed and Luhan seemed like the lesser of two evils. It was just his luck that all Math geniuses were apparently complete assholes. He was only half paying attention as he climbed up the steps of the school bus. Jongdae had offered to drive him home earlier but Sehun had declined the offer, thinking he'd have to meet up with his new Math tutor. If he'd known Luhan was going to blow him off, he'd have said yes. He'd never even set eyes on the senior and he already despised him with a vengeance. 

Spotting an empty seat in the fourth row, Sehun slid as elegantly as he could onto the tacky looking, burgundy colored vinyl. His left shoulder impacted against his neighbor's shoulder and he automatically uttered a "sorry" as he looked at the boy's face. He was fair, but his complexion had a healthy pinkish tinge to it which differentiated it from Sehun's own alabaster skin tone. The black plastic eyeglass frames and generic casual clothing the boy wore did little to detract from his quiet attractiveness. His dark brown hair was just a shade too long and looked like it hadn't been combed or brushed in the recent past, and Sehun found himself trying to force down an inexplicable urge to take a brush to the boy's hair and tame it. Grave, dark brown irises gave Sehun a cursory glance before looking away, and it piqued Sehun no end that the boy hadn't shown him any interest at all. _Maybe he was straight? That had to be it. That had better be it._ _This was turning out to be the worst day for his ego_ , he frowned. 

His eyes kept straining to see the stranger on his left and he didn't want to be caught staring, so Sehun pulled out his phone. Twitter would provide the ultimate distraction, and if that didn't work there was always Angry Birds. As his screen lit up he saw a white word bubble, and beside it: _1 unread message_. He clicked on it and to his surprise, it was from Luhan: _Bring your Pre-Calc text, workbook & relevant handouts. If you show up._

Frowning (for the second time that day because of that asshole), Sehun typed a terse reply: _I am not a complete moron. See you at 3.45 tomorrow._

There was a muted beep to his left, followed by a rustling of fabric. Sehun couldn't stop himself from peeking as the boy switched on his screen. His screensaver had a blindingly red background and a crest on the forefront which said Manchester United. The name didn't mean anything to Sehun but that was no surprise since it sounded like some kind of sports team and Sehun did not do sports. He squinted again and made out the words _1 unread message from Charity Case_. Charity Case?! He could just manage to see the words in the text message as the boy opened it. Sehun read as far as " _I am not a complete moron_ " before blurting out, "You saved my number as Charity Case? What the fuck?"

"I didn't know your name." The boy answered nonchalantly, his face devoid of all expression.

"Student! You could have saved my number as Student!" 

The boy shrugged. "Do you want me to change it to Student now? Or do you want to just tell me your name?"

Inwardly, Sehun cursed Mr. Shinoda and the boy in front of him - condemning them to fifteen years of continuous hives and head lice outbreaks.


	2. Chapter 2

  
"Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo. Theme: Alienation." Mr. Bennington's silvery voice enunciated clearly and Kyungsoo had a fleeting impression of golden brown skin and sleepy eyes ... straight, dark brown hair, long legs and slim but broad shoulders. Kim Jongin had to be the new transfer student. He knew nothing about the boy other than the fact that he sat behind him and was very quiet. He'd heard rumors that he'd lived and studied abroad for most of his life but Kyungsoo generally didn't listen to rumors because they were mostly bullshit that people with too much free time liked to put out there to make others who made good use of their time look bad. He knew that better than most people did.

But whether he knew anything about Kim Jongin's background was immaterial. The only thing that mattered here was that he would have to speak to the boy so they could get started on their paper and complete it way ahead of the deadline. And they would also have to get an A+ for the paper because he wouldn't settle for anything less. This was why Kyungsoo despised pair and group work. He normally ended up with partners who were either a) so terrified of him they lost all use of their brains or b) fucking lazy. If he was going to end up doing most, if not all the work, he didn't want anyone else freeloading off his efforts.

Unfortunately, teachers always had the final say and he knew Mr Bennington would never agree to let him do the assignment independently. The English teacher also happened to be one of only three teachers Kyungsoo respected in Stratford High, so he would grit his teeth and work with a partner. Sighing with mild annoyance, he tried to school his expression so he only looked blank faced rather than agitated. Then he turned around and asked in as neutral a tone as he could muster, "You're Kim Jongin, right?"

As his eyes fell upon the boy's face though, Kyungsoo saw plush lips clearly mouth the words "What the fuck?" At which point Kyungsoo's temper came to the forefront and he glared at the boy, retorting in frigid tones, "What the fuck yourself." He then waited for the other boy to apologize but Kim Jongin only sighed tiredly, remaining silent. Perplexed, Kyungsoo continued to glare as he waited for some kind of response. 

"Yes," he finally said.

"Yes what?" Kyungsoo asked irately - only just managing to refrain from shouting because he didn't want to attract Mr Bennington's attention.

"Yes, I'm Kim Jongin." The boy answered, face unsmiling. Kyungsoo was used to people either a) backing away and/or agreeing with whatever he said or b) shouting back at him. What he wasn't used to was indifference. The boy was not only unfazed by the intensity of Kyungsoo's gaze, he was practically ignoring him, and being ignored was not something that happened to Kyungsoo. It wasn't that it was unpleasant, but it somehow upset him to be on the receiving end of Kim Jongin's blank stare.

"I guess we should meet then. To work on the essay." Jongin said quietly, and Kyungsoo waited expectantly but after ten seconds' impasse, he knew he had to accept that the insolent transfer student wasn't planning to apologize. Kyungsoo deliberated for a few seconds before deciding that an A+ for Advanced English was way higher on his list of priorities than getting an apology from this rude asshole; so he swallowed the throbbing ball of anger in his throat and said, "3.45 tomorrow at Alma Public library. In the American Lit section. And you'd better give me your cell phone number too in case one of us has to cancel."

"I don't have a cellphone. And I won't cancel."

"That's what they always say." Kyungsoo snorted - each word dipped in scorn.

"I can't speak for the rest but I intend to get an A+ for this paper so I won't be canceling." And Jongin finally raised his eyes from his slightly battered copy of Catcher in the Rye and stared calmly at Kyungsoo before stating confidently, "If you cancel, I'll just carry on without you. Just make sure you do an hour's research on your own time and we can consolidate what material we've both collected the next time we meet."

And for the first time in a really long time, Kyungsoo was rendered speechless. He couldn't remember when someone other than a teacher or a parent had given him instructions. His little brother occasionally made half hearted attempts to tell him what to do but honestly, the boy was too cowed by him to really try. The fact that this stranger had told him what to do without even flinching ... He hadn't expected it at all. His initial reaction of annoyance was currently battling with a grudging sense of respect for the boy before him. It was actually refreshing to finally meet another student who a) wasn't intimidated by him and b) was actually committed to getting good grades. But Kyungsoo would admit that to Kim Jongin over his cold, lifeless body.

"Fine." Kyungsoo bit out before turning away abruptly from the unsettling sight of pale cinnamon skin and cool brown eyes. He was relieved to be facing the front of the classroom and Mr Bennington again. Kyungsoo did not like how agitated Kim Jongin had made him, did not like it one bit. Emotions chafed so he avoided them at all costs ... well, except for the occasional outburst of anger because honestly, some of the idiots in this school were too stupid to live. No, he didn't like feeling unsettled; he didn't like feeling anything, period. Learning was what he knew and what gave him comfort. 

But to his utter chagrin, Kyungsoo had the hardest time concentrating on the rest of the lesson. And it had absolutely nothing at all to do with either Mr. Bennington or J.D. Salinger being boring.

*** 

Kyungsoo frowned skeptically as he read the text from his brother: _Hyung, I won't be following you home. Tell Umma I have to stay back for Math_. He doubted his brother would actually stay back for anything academic. The boy was hardly unintelligent but he'd never really applied himself academically. It was a waste, really. But he'd have to figure out his own way - Kyungsoo wasn't the kind to dish out brotherly advice. He was almost at his car when he heard ridiculously loud, thumping bass beats coming from the center of the school carpark. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but refused to turn and look. It had to be Kim Jongdae, the biggest asshole the world had ever known, trying to impress the world with his big ass chrome plated Hummer because he had better luck impressing people with his flashy car and his money than with his obnoxious personality. 

Kyungsoo climbed into the car and put on his seat belt. Turning the ignition, Kyungsoo looked into the side mirror so he could back out, only to find a black Hummer blocking his path. Fuming, he wound down his window and was about to yell at Jongdae to get the fuck out of his way when he heard him talking to someone with the speakers turned almost all the way down.

"Oi! Do Sehun, are you sure you don't want to ride home with me? I've got Dynamic Duo's latest CD. And I'll take you to Starbucks."

"No, I really can't today, Jongdae. I'm failing Pre-Calc so I gotta meet my new Math tutor. Also, you know I hate rap music, you asshat. And I can't go to Starbucks because my parents have grounded me for life. Do you even listen to a word I say?"

"We can get takeaway?"

"NO! Now get out of the way before my hyung decides to ram his car into yours. Seriously, you know better than to park behind his car. Do you have any brains at all?" Sehun said sarcastically and Kyungsoo couldn't help smiling. The boy had his moments. Then his face grew serious as he pondered the things he'd discovered that day.

1\. Sehun was failing Pre-Calc.  
2\. Kim Jongin was the only student in Stratford High who wasn't scared of him.

None of these things were appealing to him but at least one thing seemed certain. He was getting an A+ for Advanced English because Kim Jongin was apparently not a slacker. Holding on to that thought, Kyungsoo reversed his car out of the spot smoothly, only to see Jongdae parked a few cars down, talking on his cellphone. As he drove past the Hummer, Kyungsoo wound down his window, tooted his horn and gave Jongdae the finger while the kid stared at him, mouth agape. Then, smirking in satisfaction, Kyungsoo headed for home.

***

Removing his earbuds impatiently, Chanyeol stuffed them into the pocket of his khaki cargo pants before taking a moment to compose himself. Strains of The Verve's _Bittersweet Symphony_ still echoing in his ears, Chanyeol hummed the opening bars of the song in his deep baritone as he peered through the glass. There was no sign of him - that boy he liked. The handsome boy with the heart shaped face and laughing eyes. But it was Thursday and he always worked on Thursdays so Chanyeol wasn't worried. He knew he'd eventually see him. Maybe he'd even get up the courage to start up a conversation with him this time. Chanyeol considered himself an extroverted guy who made friends easily and who effortlessly initiated conversations with random strangers. But when he crushed on someone, he became all nervous and awkward and tongue-tied and completely not himself. He'd been coming to this music store every Thursday for the past three weeks and he still hadn't managed to get the boy's name, let alone ask him out. If Amber ever found out, he'd never live it down. An anxious muscle twitched in Chanyeol's jaw ... _AMBER MUST NEVER FIND OUT_.

"Bittersweet symphony ...." He sang softly, then his voice faded to silence as he plastered his palm on the surface of the glass door, "Who am I trying to kid? I'll be lucky if I can get his phone number by the time I leave for college." Shaking his head at himself, he pushed the glass door open.

He went to the display wall and stared for a token minute at the rows of electric guitars hanging there. It was just paying homage though because he was only really interested in the one guitar. He searched for the boy because he usually asked him (in badly formed sentences) to get the Fender Stratocaster Sienna Sunburst for him. But the only store attendant he could find today was a pot-bellied guy in his mid twenties who looked bored out of his mind. Disappointed, Chanyeol made his way to the section with the amps, where you could try the guitars, and that's when he saw it - the Sienna Sunburst standing quietly on the rack. It was almost as if it was waiting for him. Chanyeol sat on the leather bound stool and picked up the sleek guitar - admiring its glossy brown finish and rust colored edges. Reverently, his fingers traveled over first the smooth ash wood, then over the strings and frets on the maple neck. Chanyeol's fingers eventually left the body of the Fender Strat and reached for a pair of over ear headphones - slipping them on. Gibson pick held between his fingers, his forehead puckered in concentration as Chanyeol began to pluck the chords to John Mayer's _Your Body is a Wonderland_. Lost in the music, Chanyeol's eyelids flickered shut and all he saw and heard were the clear, pure notes of the upbeat melody his fingers were creating on the strings. Caught up in his own little bubble, he didn't sense anyone standing mere inches away from him, and was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. As Chanyeol opened his eyes and pulled off the headphones, he saw the boy. He was smiling, one shallow dimple forming on his right cheek as he withdrew his hand slowly.

"What are you playing today?" His smile seemed to reach his eyes and Chanyeol had never seen that smile so up close. It was making him feel a little lightheaded. He was about four inches shorter and small-boned and Chanyeol usually felt like a lumbering giant next to him. But today, Chanyeol was seated on a stool and they were almost eye level. The boy's beautiful face and beautiful smile were too close. Far too close. It was making him dizzy.

"I ... John Mayer." Chanyeol finally managed to string the words together. Trying to calm down, he berated himself, _don't choke, Park Chanyeol, don't choke. You can actually form complete sentences in English, you can actually SPEAK English. You can do this, you can ask his fucking name._

"Which song?" The boy usually just got him the guitar and made sure he was settled in before leaving to serve other customers, but today he seemed to be in the mood to talk. Chanyeol was excited because conversation was a good thing (if only he could remember how to converse) and it would give him a legitimate reason to ask the boy's name (Hi, my name is Chanyeol. What's yours?). He'd done this a million times, why couldn't he just be normal around this boy?

" _Your Body is a Wonderland._ " That counted as a sentence, didn't it? And then he realized what the title meant and turned red in the face, "I mean the song ... That's the song title. I wasn't trying to imply anything about your body being a wonderland!" Chanyeol's voice was threaded with panic and he groaned inwardly - cursing himself for not playing _Gravity_ instead. It was a harmless and pure title - free of any sexual innuendo. He should have fucking played _Gravity_.

"I know you weren't saying _my_ body is a wonderland!" The boy laughed, and it was a nice warm sound. "But I'd like to listen to you play the song ... if that's ok with you." 

Chanyeol didn't trust himself to say anything coherent so he just nodded and passed the headphones to the boy. It was the perfect opportunity to ask his name so he should ask his name ... The words "Hi, my name is Chanyeol. What's yours?" were right on the tip of his tongue. HE COULD DO THIS.

"Hi, my name is Baekhyun. What's yours?" the boy asked casually and Chanyeol was so shocked that he'd used the exact words he'd been struggling to say that a nervous, low-pitched chuckle escaped and he cupped his palm over his eyes in embarrassment.

"No one's ever laughed at my name before." Baekhyun said and to Chanyeol's relief he sounded amused rather than piqued.

"I wasn't laughing at your name. I was laughing at ... myself because I've been trying to ask your name for the past few ... minutes," Chanyeol didn't think Baekhyun needed to know that he'd actually been trying to find out his name for the past three weeks.

"I still don't know your name though." Baekhyun pointed out.

"I'm Chanyeol." He finally said self consciously and then Baekhyun's tiny hand and slender fingers were holding his in a firm handshake.

"Baekhyun! This customer needs help!" It was the store manager.

"I've gotta go, but if you want to grab a cup of coffee sometime ..." Letting his words trail off, Baekhyun produced a Bic from his back pocket before reaching for Chanyeol's hand. Stunned, Chanyeol stared as the boy held his hand securely in his, caught his bottom lip between his teeth, and carefully printed a series of numbers on the back of his hand followed by the Hangul letters for his name.

"I ..."

"I have to go now ... but call me, Chanyeol." He smiled and then he was gone.

Chanyeol watched him leave, his palm still tingling from the contact. He not only knew the boy's name now, he had his phone number too. He stared at the numbers that stood out darkly against his pale skin and asked himself what had just fucking happened? He needed to talk the Amber, Chanyeol thought, his thoughts a scrambled mess as he watched the numbers and letters swimming before him. And he was never washing his left hand again because WHAT JUST FUCKING HAPPENED?

***

Luhan had noticed the boy as soon as he walked into the bus because if Luhan had a "type", this boy was the very antithesis of it. He hated that his own skin was fair so he'd always been attracted to guys with tanned, caramel skin. This boy had skin so pale it made him think of the milky and cloying vanilla ice blended drinks his little sister always conned him into buying. He liked large, deep set eyes and this boy had narrow, almond eyes. Pretty eyes ... but they weren't large or deep set. And then there was the jawline. Luhan liked a strong, masculine jaw and full lips while the boy had a heart shaped face and small mouth. And then there was the ridiculous blond hair. He looked like one of those popular kids who went to school purely for social reasons and did the bare minimum academically just so they could stay enrolled. There were days where Luhan wished he could be one of those carefree kids. But that kind of irrational wish usually faded within seconds of its inception, because Luhan had his feet too deeply mired in reality to waste time on thinking about things he couldn't have.

It had disturbed him a little when the boy sat down next to him in a flurry of bumped shoulders and a muttered "sorry". It had made Luhan feel boxed in somehow. The other boy's arms and legs were too long, his shoulders too broad - everything about him was pushing at the borders of Luhan's personal space and he had made a concerted effort to completely ignore his presence. He actually managed to do that fairly successfully until his phone beeped in his pocket. He pulled it out and activated the screen. It was a text message from the kid Mr. Shinoda wanted him to tutor. Taking on a student was the last thing he needed in an already packed weekly schedule, but he owed his Math teacher. His whole family owed Mr Shinoda. So he'd find the time to help whatever mathematically-challenged brat Mr Shinoda wanted him to rescue. 

_I am not a complete moron. See you at 3.45 tomorrow._

Sighing, Luhan knew he was going to have his work cut out with this smart mouthed brat.

"You saved my number as Charity Case? What the fuck?" The boy next to him was squawking. Loudly. And an awful sense of dread began seeping through Luhan's consciousness as he came to the realization that the space guzzler sitting next to him was none other than his new Math pupil.

"I didn't know your name." Luhan tried to sound as cool and indifferent as possible. 

"Student! You could have saved my number under Student!" He was squawking again. Indignantly.

"Do you want me to change it to Student now? Or do you want to just tell me your name?" Luhan asked sarcastically before adding a pained sigh. Kids like that needed to be put in their place. They were far too attractive for their own good and far too used to charming others into doing whatever they wanted just because they were physically appealing. The blond brat probably thought he could make Luhan do cartwheels and backflips for him. Well, if the boy thought he could wrap Luhan around his finger, he had another thing coming because Luhan would whip him into shape. He had no time for mind games and princess behavior. 

"I can't believe you fucking saved my number under Charity Case." Again with the squawking. He wondered if tutoring him in Math would involve having to listen to him squawk for hours on end. It was too much for him. He would surely strangle the boy before the end of the first session. He didn't need this kind of unnecessary stress in his life.

"Well it's not like I know your name. I'll change it to Student then. Would that make you feel better? And would that make you squawk a little less? Because if you're going to be squawking a lot during our tutoring sessions I may just throttle you. Just saying."

"DO SEHUN! MY NAME IS DO SEHUN!" He yelled rather than squawked. Then he bit out testily, "It's not Charity Case and it's not Student, it's Do Sehun. Change it now."

Luhan didn't take orders from upstart juniors but they were on a bus (and already attracting all manner of curious stares thanks to Mr Volume Control Problem) and he didn't want to cause a scene so he clicked on contacts and made the necessary amendments while Sehun observed irately. He held the phone up for inspection and Sehun gave a disgruntled nod of assent. After such an ignominious start, neither had any inclination to make any attempt at small talk and they sat quietly beside each other, pointedly not noticing how close their thighs and shoulders were to each other. 

Luhan stood up to leave at Elmwood Street, and Sehun stood up to let him pass. 

"Don't forget. 3.45 at Alma Library. I really need to pass Pre-Calc so don't forget." Sehun suddenly looked much younger, like some of the earlier cockiness had leaked away from his demeanor.

"I'm always there on Wednesdays whether you show up or not, kid."

"I'm not a kid." Defiance sparked in his eyes.

"Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"How much should I pay f-"

"We'll talk about it later. I'm due at work." Luhan cut him off and strode briskly to the exit without a backward glance. Just three minutes' walk and then he was walking through familiar automatic sliding glass doors.

"Pa, I'm here." Luhan greeted the man in the white coat standing behind the pharmacy counter. His father was in his mid forties, bespectacled and distinguished looking. He was a serious man who displayed only rare flashes of humor (although he always tried to be friendly with customers because business wouldn't be good if he didn't make an effort to be congenial), but Luhan worked comfortably with his father. They understood each other. 

"How was school, Han?" Always the same question.

"Good. School was good." Always the same answer. "What do you need me to do today?"

"Go check on the shelves. Make sure they're stocked adequately. And some kid spilled some milk all over aisle 2. Six minutes after Yixing finished his shift and left the store."

"I'll mop the spill first then."

"Thanks, son." His father gave him a brief, absentminded smile before walking over to serve a customer looking for anti-inflammatory medication.

Later, as Luhan mopped up the messy splatter of snowy liquid, he couldn't help thinking it reminded him of the boy's skin. And within seconds, he was assailed by the memory of the boy's vulnerable expression as he'd told Luhan not to forget about tomorrow's tutoring session. Then, there was the indignation stamped all over his face when Luhan had called him _kid_. He'd have to remember to call him that. Well, if nothing else, tutoring him would be anything but boring. Sighing, Luhan dipped the mop into the soapy water, squeezed the liquid out and finished cleaning up the mess on the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story. All three OTPs have been introduced by now and I hope you approve of Sehun and Kyungsoo being brothers ^^ I do hope you'll share your thoughts about the story. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

  
“I like it when somebody gets excited about something. It's nice.”  
― J.D. Salinger, _The Catcher in the Rye_

  
"Hyung, I'm going out with some friends tonight." Jongin announced casually as he rinsed the suds off the last dish and stacked it carefully on the drying rack. His older brother Minho stood just a few feet away. Tanned like him but even taller, Minho was a second year college student and he'd been living on his own for just over a year. Between them, they'd finally managed to convince their parents that Jongin was mature enough now to live away from them and spend his senior year here in the States with Minho. Jongin missed his parents but he really didn't miss the pseudo nomadic lifestyle they lived. It was nice knowing he was going to start and finish his senior year in one instead of two, or possibly even three schools.

"Sure. But don't forget your keys. I might be asleep when you get home 'cos fucking 8 am lecture tomorrow. I swear to God, if I ever find out the identity of the sadist who decided 8 am was a good time to schedule a Liquid Mechanics lecture, I will beat him up so bad!" Minho grumbled as he wiped the dining table. "What're you guys watching?"

" _Hackers_." Jongin chuckled.

"HACK THE PLANET! HACK THE PLANET!" In perfect synchronization, the two brothers yelled exaggeratedly in a spot on double impersonation of Emmanuel Goldstein aka Cereal Killer.

"You wanna come with?" Jongin asked, smiling at his brother.

"Hell, no. It's tempting but it's not like we haven't watched that 5 times already. Explain to me again why you are paying money to see this FOR A SIXTH TIME?"

"Um, my friends wouldn't take no for an answer. Well, one friend anyway. Chanyeol. He's a good guy. A little hyper but ... a good guy. And Amber is just chill. She's driving tonight but I don't think she really cares either way. She was just too lazy to argue with Chanyeol today. Dude is just this ball of energy."

"I'm glad you're making friends, Jongin. I know you usually don't give a shit about fitting in but well ... things are different this time. I'll be here for two, maybe three more years so you'll actually be finishing high school here and y'know, you might wanna think about trying to fit in for a change? I know it hasn't been easy for us changing schools and cities all our lives but well ... this time, you won't actually have to move till you graduate. It may seem a little weird but y'know, think about making friends and having a social life?"

"You know me, hyung. I don't really do people. It's just easier to be on the fringe." Jongin shoves his hands in his pockets and looks anywhere but at his brother. 

"Just putting it out there for you to think about, ok? No pressure, Jonginnie." Minho gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Have you given Mom and Dad your daily update?" 

"I don't know if I should bother," Jongin laughed. "It's the same as every other day: Went to school and learned lots of new, challenging stuff. Came home. Helped hyung cook dinner. Washed the dishes. Studied and did homework. And how're things in Seville today?" 

"Hey! You're going for a movie with FRIENDS. That's huge! That would make mom happy. And one of them is a girl, even!" Minho teased. 

"I don't know how to tell you this enough times but girls don't really do it for me." Eyes narrowed, Jongin gave his brother the best judging stare he could manage.

"Hey, girls are nice! But yeah, I know they're not your thing. What about this Chanyeol then?" 

"I get dizzy watching him talk so ... I think not."

"Aren't there any other prospects in your school? Crap, just how lame are the kids in Stratford High?"

"Well, I met someone who isn't lame today. He's not lame but he's an asshole. I'm not sure which is worse."

"Any relationship potential there?" Minho asked teasingly.

"He's. An. Asshole." Jongin gave him a pointed look.

"The best relationships start out with one party being an asshole."

"No way, hyung. No fucking way. This guy is just ... If Chanyeol is a ball of energy? Do Kyungsoo is a ball of anger. I can't even deal with normal, pleasant people on good days let alone people with anger management issues."

"I give you two weeks and you and Angerball will be dating."

"We might be shackled together for two weeks till this essay is submitted, but once it's handed in I am staying three continents away from him."

"Two weeks! Watch it happen." Minho cackled as Jongin swatted him with a dish towel.

"Don't. jinx. me."

***

"So full." Baekhyun groaned as he flopped onto the hard mattress, mussing the navy blue comforter. He always had dinner here on Thursday nights because his parents had ballroom dancing classes in town.

"Hey! Aren't you still in your work clothes? Get the fuck off my bed, man!" Kyungsoo hissed as he switched on his bedside lamp, but there was no real fire or annoyance in his voice because he knew Baekhyun would be impervious anyway. It was one of the reasons they'd been best friends since grade school - Baekhyun just took it in his stride when Kyungsoo got angry or upset over things and told him to get over himself. Kyungsoo didn't even try to intimidate him anymore because it was a total waste of energy when Baekhyun didn't even react half the time.

"Remember that guy I told you about? The one who comes to the store? The one I think has a crush on me?"

"That kid who likes the Sienna Sunburst?" Kyungsoo asked distractedly as his eyes scanned the page of whatever textbook was open before him. Baekhyun was used to his friend's lack of attention to people. For example, he'd remember which guitar the boy liked but he wouldn't remember a single physical detail Baekhyun had shared about the boy - not because he didn't listen to Baekhyun, because he did. But Kyungsoo was selective about how he utilized his memory space and he didn't want it "clogged up" with information he deemed "unnecessarily random". And details about Chanyeol definitely fell under the category of "unnecessarily random" data.

"Yeah! But he has a name now, Soo! He's not just the kid who likes the Sienna Sunburst now. I thought I was never going to find out his name - he's so fricking shy."

"Congrats." 

"It wouldn't kill you to show a little more enthusiasm? I've been waiting for him to introduce himself for weeks!"

"You know I don't do enthusiasm. It's not like you're not enthusiastic enough for both of us Baek, for fuck's sake." Kyungsoo retorted sarcastically and Baekhyun ignored the jibe.

"Anyway, he played John Mayer today and he's so talented - why isn't he in my school?" Baekhyun lamented the fact that someone with Chanyeol's guitar playing prowess was not enrolled in the arts high school he attended. 

"You were going to tell me his name. Focus, Baek." Kyungsoo cut in tersely.

"Oh, shit, yeah. Sorry, Soo. So he was playing a John Mayer song on the Fender Strat and I saw an opening and took it - asked his name because if I'd left it to him, it might've taken him another six weeks to get to it. Honestly I've never met anyone so shy but he's got these big soulful eyes you could drown in, and really broad shoulders and nice lips and-"

"His fucking name, Baek!"

"Oh, shit, yeah. Sorry, I got carried away there. It's Chanyeol."

"Not Park Chanyeol?" There was an unexpected note of curiosity in Kyungsoo's voice. Kyungsoo wasn't the sort to show interest in people. 

"Are you kidding me? You mean you might've known him all this time? What the hell, Soo! He's tall ... around 6 feet tall? Short, dark brown hair, handsome and really shy and quiet? I only know his name is Chanyeol though - he didn't tell me his surname."

"I have nothing to say about the handsome part of your statement but physically it sounds like him. Personality though ... the Park Chanyeol in my Advanced English class is noisy and talks to everyone. He even tries to start conversations with me. ME for fuck's sake. Ridiculously chatty kid. Recklessly chatty, in fact."

"But the Chanyeol who comes to the store is so shy he couldn't even ask my name for weeks. I had to ask his."

"Can't be the same dude then." Kyungsoo said dismissively.

"Does he have really big eyes? And a baritone voice?"

"The voice, yes, but I have no idea how big his eyes are because I don't check out random guys." Kyungsoo stated crossly and Baekhyun rolled his eyes at that because for as long as he'd known Kyungsoo, his best friend had never checked out ANYONE - male or female (as far as he knew anyway). Sometimes he honestly wondered if Kyungsoo had even gone through puberty. 

"He hangs out with my new project partner, that's all I know." And Baekhyun heard a distinct snort.

"Project partner? What project partner?" Baekhyun didn't even try to disguise his inquisitiveness. There was no point trying to be subtle with Kyungsoo because he was too damned perceptive. Plus it just wasn't Baekhyun's way to be anything but direct. It was the only way he'd survived ten years of friendship with Do Kyungsoo.

"Some new kid. We have to write a paper on alienation in _Catcher in the Rye_." _Snort_.

"Why are you upset with the new kid?" Baekhyun asked insistently.

"I am NOT upset with him. Why would I be even remotely upset?" _Snort_.

"You snorted three times in sixty seconds - can you be anything BUT upset with the new kid? Tell me more."

"Nothing to tell."

"Wait, is it because you're upset he's going to let you do all the work and take credit too?"

"No. He seems determined to do his part and he wants an A+ too."

"Do you actually ... Do you respect the new kid? DO KYUNGSOO?!"

"I never said that."

"Fuck. You actually respect him. Does he respect you?"

"I have no idea."

"You mean he's not intimidated by you?"

"Intimidated?! He practically ignores me."

"What?!"

"Shut up, Baek."

"Oh my God, you have finally met your match! Someone who isn't scared of Do Kyungsoo's temper."

"You're not scared of it." He raised a sardonic eyebrow.

"That's different." Baekhyun waved his hand in an impatient gesture, "We grew up together. I've had years to develop 5 inch thick dragon scales that can withstand your frequent blasts of fiery temper." Baekhyun explained calmly.

"Fuck off." Kyungsoo growled but Baekhyun could hear the traces of mirth in his voice. He always could make Kyungsoo laugh.

"What is this person's name? This boy who hangs out with my crush and who ignores my best friend? I. must. have. his. name!" Baekhyun declared dramatically. He liked hamming it up sometimes - mostly because it annoyed Kyungsoo (in a good way). Kyungsoo needed to be dragged out of his books and his single minded quest to be school valedictorian once in a while, and Baekhyun had made it his mission to constantly remind Kyungsoo that he wasn't perfect and he was messily human like everyone else. 

"I know you're a theatre major, but don't you think you're laying it on a bit thick?"

"His name, if you please."

"Kim Jongin." The words were bitten out like they tasted bad on Kyungsoo's tongue. It delighted Baekhyun no end because he had never seen Kyungsoo react to anyone in this way. Kyungsoo regarded most people around him with utter disdain, so for him to encounter someone who was completely indifferent to him must have been galling indeed. He couldn't wait to meet the mysterious Kim Jongin - preferably with Guitar Chanyeol in tow.

 _He couldn't wait at all_ , Baekhyun smiled as he stared at the poster of the Solar System that hung high on Kyungsoo's bedroom wall.

***

"You sure you don't want to go catch a movie instead of studying pre-Calc?" Jongdae made one last ditch effort as Sehun was undoing his seatbelt. 

"Seriously, do you want me to be grounded till I'm 27? No, I can't skip pre-Calc but thanks for the ride and the movie offer, dude." 

"I could pick you up after your tutoring thing?" Jongdae was nothing if not persistent and Sehun told himself he needed to stop getting lifts from the guy ... For one, he had to put up with Jongdae's less than charming personality every time he climbed into his Hummer. Secondly, he could not see himself ever kissing Kim Jongdae? LIKE EVER? And the guy seemed to think it was going to happen one day no matter how brusque Sehun was with him. But not getting rides from Jongdae meant either riding in his brother's beat up 2001 Honda City or taking the bus. Neither option was remotely desirable, and Sehun groaned inwardly at the dilemma.

"No thanks. I don't know what time I'll finish so I'll get home myself." He said firmly as he climbed out of the car.

"Call me if you change your mind?" 

"I won't be calling but thanks, anyway." Sehun decided at the last minute to withhold his smile. He didn't want Jongdae to think he was playing hard to get or something. He wanted Jongdae to be very clear that he was being totally friendzoned. The only problem was Jongdae only saw what he wanted to see.

***  
Lips pursed, Sehun's eyes scanned the study area of the library. He'd texted Luhan ten minutes earlier to find out where he was, but if the senior had seen his message, he'd chosen to ignore it. His skin was prickling with irritation at the idea of having to interact with his hostile Math tutor again. Where the hell was he? He hadn't even set eyes on him and he was already agitated.

It was mostly girls seated at the study carrels and a few boys scattered across the area, but none of them looked like Luhan. Finally, he caught sight of someone in a plain white tee who could possibly be his tutor. All he could see was the person's back, and his shoulders (which were more slim than they were broad). He seemed to be resting his forehead on his left palm as he wrote things down rapidly with his right hand.

Frowning, Sehun strode over to the twin carrel by the window and sure enough, Mr Plain White Tee was none other than his reluctant Math tutor.

"Don't you check your messages?" Sehun hadn't planned on sounding pissy but he ended up sounding pissy anyway (to his great horror because God forbid Luhan should think he had the power to upset him). Luhan lifted his head slowly, his long fringe spilling messily over the back of his left hand. His hair was so hopelessly overgrown that Sehun felt like taking a pair of scissors to it. He turned his head so he could see Sehun's face but he made no attempt to sit up or change his position. The slightly wavy dark brown hair tumbled over his fingers in the most distracting manner and Sehun had the hardest time tearing his eyes away from it.

"Keep your voice down. We're in a library." Luhan's voice was calm and empty of all inflection and his eyes looked a little unfocused as they peered at Sehun from behind the clear glass of his spectacles. It was like he'd been so engrossed in whatever he'd been working on that his mind and body were still switching gears to get him back into a socially functioning state.

"Are we doing pre-Calc or what?"

"Yeah ... sure." Clearly disinclined, Luhan sat up and started closing his textbooks and packing them into his backpack. "Let's move to that open table." Luhan indicated to an empty, oblong table that could seat four. It took just another two minutes or so and they were sitting beside each other with Sehun's pre-Calculus textbook, worksheets and notes spread out before them. Then Luhan's quiet voice was effortlessly demystifying pre-Calc for Sehun. He might have had the social graces of a Neanderthal, but Luhan could certainly make Math seem actually ... comprehensible. Now if only Sehun could actually hear more than 60% of what he said.

"Can you speak a little louder? Your voice is too soft." Sehun asked after 8 minutes of straining to hear. 

"I can't do that. It's a library and there are people trying to study," Luhan gave him a disapproving look, as if to say _are you an actual moron?_

"I can barely hear you." Sehun gave him an equally reproachful look. 

"Sit closer then because I'm not speaking louder." 

"Fine." Sehun glared and pulled his chair nearer to the older boy's chair. It was almost like the time on the bus, they were sitting that closely to each other. As Luhan explained basic trigonometric functions and covered Sehun's notebook with numbers and Greek alphabets and other relevant symbols, Sehun tried his best to concentrate on the functions on the page and Luhan's subdued but confident voice; and tried valiantly not to notice the fine pale hairs covering Luhan's leanly muscled arm and the way their arms and shoulders occasionally brushed. 

And then there was the hair. Whether it was falling over Luhan's forehead or the back of his hand, that hair was just driving Sehun out of his mind and after Luhan had brushed his hair off his forehead for the nth time, Sehun finally hissed, "Will you do something about your damn hair?"

"What?" Luhan gave him an incredulous look.

"Your hair! It's so distracting!"

"Keep your voice down." He retorted in menacing tones.

"I will if you keep your hair under control." Sehun was equally menacing.

"You're such a child." Luhan muttered as he stretched his legs out and stuck his hand into pocket. After some digging around, his hand finally surfaced from the depths of his pocket with a rubber band. It wasn't one of those rubber bands you'd use for tying up hair; it was one of those that ripped hair out and Sehun cringed as Luhan began carelessly gathering his overlong fringe above his head and tying a top knot at his crown.

"Will this do?" Luhan asked sarcastically as he turned and looked Sehun right in the eye. With growing dread, Sehun realized that he had just made a very ill-judged tactical blunder. He hadn't thought it possible, but Luhan was even more handsome now with his hair restrained in that silly top knot. Because now Sehun could see the sharply beautiful features, the pale expanse of forehead, the well defined eyebrows, and the fiercely intelligent eyes that lurked behind those plain black frames. Sehun could see everything now and he knew with all certainty that whether he failed Pre-Calc or not, he was monumentally screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/caffelotus) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lotusk).


End file.
